Gray Slate Wiki
Fedora 15 (Lovelock) Released on 2011 . 5 . 24 ---- Gray Slate Wiki (Alpha 2) Did someone say... Astatine Portal? Gray Slate Wiki is highly recommended to browse by Chromium 12 with AdBlock enabled. Learn more. For monitors with low resolution, type 'Ctrl' + '-' to obtain better color harmony. Learn more. 　　''"Truth needs no references."'' 　　''"The talk page is possibly the worst invention in the Wiki world. On the contrary, the main page is the soul, the essence of a Wiki."'' green LED fans on Cooler Master Gladiator 600 chassis]] Introduction Welcome to Gray Slate Wiki℠ (formerly Symbipedia℠)! It is a true free wiki as there are no rules in this territory! The revamped wiki became more diversified, id est covered more aspects. Status: As it is under construction, guests please come later. Go to a random wikia. Adding a new page Feel free to add a new page here, you can create Opera Dragonfly, Windows Azure or even Devil Rock. If you do not know what to edit, you can refer to the Slate:To do page. Before adding a new page, please read and follow our article guidelines. Management Patrolman, administrator (abbr. admin) and editor-in-chief: NightKatana (devblog, facebook) Sidekicks, administrators: Klaude, 3.1415926 (since 22 May, 2011) Do you know? 's new logo]] * Chromium browser updates 2-20 time per day. It changed its logo to a minimalism one (pictured) from v.11.0.696.0. * The exterior shells of supercomputers are often colored various shades of slate gray, e.g. IBM Roadrunner. * Ubuntu (Kubuntu/Xubuntu/Edubuntu/Lubuntu/...) 11.10 is codenamed Oneiric Ocelot. * EULA is the acronym of e'nd-'''u'ser 'l'icensing 'a'greement. * The avatars of Wikia accounts crashed in February 2011, all avatars need to be repair by account owners themselves. * Squeeze, the 6.0 release of Debian, received criticisms more than receiving appreciations. New archive Tests (new, WITH SCREENCAST!) * 7 February, 2011 Browsers test * Run Ubuntu 10.04 LTS on Windows Virtual PC Available articles * Main Page * Astatine (OS) * Aurora '''<--- This article needs help! * Chromium (web browser) (Version(s): 12, 13) * Debian * Desktops (Sysinternals) * Edubuntu (Wallpapers) * Explofinity (stub) * Fedora * Flag of Gray Slate Wiki * Google Chrome Canary Build * Gwing * LaCie iamakey <--- This article needs help! * Lubuntu (Version(s): Natty) * MeeGo * Sabily * SanDisk Cruzer Slice * Slate gray * Ubuntu wallpapers * Ubuntosphere (stub) * Xubuntu Templates * Template:Gray Slate Wiki * Template:Lubuntu releases * Template:Public sandbox * Template:Ubuntosphere Categories * Category:Astatine Wiki * Category:Lubuntu * Category:Ubuntosphere * Category:Under construction * Category:USB drives * Category:Videos * Category:Web browsers GSW Servers Special pages * Slate:Achievements * Slate:Assessment scale * Slate:Color harmony * Slate:Community * Slate:GSW is not Wikipedia * Slate:Guidelines * Slate:Protection scale * Slate:Public sandbox (Info | 1 | 2 | 3 | 4 | 5) * Slate:Request for edits during protection due to vandalism * Slate:To do Assisting projects * Exploitation Of Ideas (Beta) * Silver Slate Wiki (a project extended from Gray Slate Wiki, available in Q2 2011) Friends links * Matthew's Apps (Traditional Chinese) * Annoying Orange Wiki Old archive (placed on Wikipedia sandbox) IMPORTANT: These pages had stopped editing on October 2009 (filled with dust!). They will be moved to Gray Slate Wiki sooner or later. Articles * Android green * bada blue * List of mobile operating system templates (featured) * LG GT540 * Symbian yellow * Tracking... Templates * Template:Android * Template:bada (Samsung) * Template:BlackBerry * Template:Shades of chartreuse * Template:Shades of spring green * Template:Symbian platform * Template:Technicolors * Template:Windows Mobile * Tracking... Special page (Total:1) * Symbipedia:To do (had lost its purpose, the new page is Slate:To do) ---- Random poll GSW Swap * ( ) * Servers * * * * Help * * Change language 2011 @ Gray Slate Wiki. A Wikia website.